


Ms. Yukina Minato's BanG Dream English Club!

by Martinchan



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aina Aiba/Haruka Kudo/Risa Tsugumi are the best, Attempt at Humor, Desk Smacking, English Use, F/F, Love Confessions, More Emotion, Ms. Aina Aiba's English Club, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martinchan/pseuds/Martinchan
Summary: After receiving a text from Yukina, Sayo heads to a classroom for what she assumes will be a serious, private meeting about Roselia; she has no idea what awaits her.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Minato Yukina/Hikawa Sayo/Tamade Chiyu, Minato Yukina/Tamade Chiyu, Tamade Chiyu/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Ms. Yukina Minato's BanG Dream English Club!

**Author's Note:**

> If something is in BOLD AND ITALICS then it's spoken in English
> 
> If it's BOLD ONLY that's emphasis, and ITALICS ONLY are thoughts.

It was a series of rather strange events Sayo found herself going through. Firstly she received a text from Yukina in the Roselia group chat that practice had been called off for the afternoon. Given that no explanation was provided to go along with the text, it was an immediate red flag to Sayo. She began to worry if there was something seriously wrong with Yukina; wondering whether she was sick and in some kind of delusional state.

This was followed by the next strange event; a second text from Yukina, this time sent only to Sayo herself. The text instructed Sayo to hurry over to Haneoka High School, classroom 3-A, once school hours were over. This at least calmed Sayo’s nerves a little as she assumed Yukina must just have something important she wishes to discuss with only Sayo.

Then came the third, and what Sayo hoped would be the last, strange event of the afternoon. As Sayo made her way through the unfamiliar school most students had already cleared out or gathered around Kaoru so she managed to avoid being side-tracked by anyone, be they bandmate, friend or Hina, but upon entering the designated classroom for their meeting she saw the face she least expected to see.

Tamade Chiyu, leader, producer and DJ of rival band ‘Raise A Suilen’, sat on one of the desks in the otherwise empty classroom. She turned to see who had entered the room and her eyes met Sayo’s.

Sayo found herself taken aback; she couldn’t tell if it was the way Chiyu was lit in the afternoon sun, the unusual softness in Chiyu’s beautiful sky blue eyes, or simply the shock of seeing her here unexpectedly, but Sayo felt her heart skip a beat. Her tongue was tied; unsure of what to say.

Chiyu’s smirk rising up her face ruined the moment in a sense; though Sayo was thankful to be pulled from her stupor. “My school’s further away and I still beat you here, Sayo.” Chiyu kicked off the desk and stood boldly with her hands on her hips, “Another victory for Raise A Suilen!”

Sayo crossed her arms decisively, “I was unaware it was a race and precisely do you mean ‘another victory’? I believe it was Roselia that showed you up last time we met.”

Chiyu grumbled for a moment, puffing out her cheeks, but quickly bounced back to her smirk, “I’m sure neither of us came to squabble over such things, right? It’s much better for us to leave that stuff in the past if we are to move on.”

Sayo was surprised by the girl’s maturity; she nodded in response, “I agree. Both Roselia and Raise A Suilen are skilled bands and if there is anything I have learnt this past year it’s the importance of seeing the value in someone else’s ability.”

There was a sparkle in Chiyu’s eyes that drew Sayo in, “So y-you actually acknowledge my- uh Raise A Suilen’s skill?”

“Of course, I apologise if this whole rivalry thing made you believe I didn’t respect you. You’re actually rather impressive.”

Chiyu tried to keep up her smirk though it noticeably faltered as her cheeks reddened, “Thanks, Sayo. You’re a brilliant guitarist yourself, ya know?”

“Thank you…” The sensation Sayo felt when she entered the room flushed through her body again. Sayo knew what this sensation was; attraction. There had only been one girl who evoked this feeling in her before, her bandmate and close friend Minato Yukina, something she had been dealing with for some time. Sayo had given up on Yukina possibly returning her affections, but with Chiyu before her in the moment, Sayo wondered if this meant there was another way she could be happy.

“Tamade-san, I know this may seem sudden, but I don’t want to miss out on an opportunity like this again,” Sayo swallowed a lump in her throat and continued, “Since we are on friendlier terms now… would you consider possibly going o-”

The door to the classroom suddenly slid open; causing Sayo to freeze up. Yukina stepped into the room and the sight shocked the pair.

Yukina had changed out of her school uniform; now instead wearing a longer mature-looking dress, coupled with black rimmed glasses, giving her the appearance of a teacher. The image was reinforced by her brandishing a long ruler and stiff expression. She closed the door behind her, coming to stand at the front of the classroom and gestured to two seats in the front row with the ruler, “Have a seat, girls.”

Sayo and Chiyu looked to each other for answers; neither having any, Sayo spoke up, “Minato-san, what exactly is going on?”

Yukina’s expression became stern, “I said… have a seat. We have important business to get to.”

Chiyu and Sayo shrank under Yukina’s gaze, “Wow… that pressure’s kind of scary…” Chiyu muttered. The two girls obediently took their places at the desks; Sayo placed her hands neatly in her lap while Chiyu rested hers on the desk.

“Now then, girls…” Yukina looked between the two of them, “As we all know there has been some turmoil between us recently…”

“Well actually…” Chiyu began, “Me and Sayo already-”

Yukina swiftly pointed her ruler in Chiyu’s face; silencing her. “Quiet, Chu2-chan, I shall be the one speaking here.”

Chiyu was a little ashamed at how excited her body was getting over Yukina’s strange act; she decided to just give a little nod and remain quiet.

Yukina resumed her speech, “I’ve decided to take it upon myself to close the gap between us and so, today… I shall be teaching you English.”

Sayo and Chiyu shared a bewildered look, “Um, Minato-san, if I may speak for a moment… why?”

“Well, Sayo-chan, I figured there were two easy-to-recreate experiences we all shared. The first being making music, the other studying,” Yukina explained. “Music would require more band members to be brought in to give a full experience and I wanted this to be focused on the three of us. So… studying was the wisest choice and I’ve decided to lead you two through an English class.”

“Minato-san, forgive me, but aren’t your English grades somewhat…” Sayo paused for a moment, unsure whether to divulge the information in front of Chiyu or not, but she chose to continue, “…average? …At best?”

“And you do remember I speak English, right?” Chiyu asked casually.

Yukina smacked the teacher’s desk with her ruler causing Sayo and Chiyu to tense up in their seats, “I do not appreciate such back-talk from my students and from now on you shall refer to me as ‘Minato-sensei’ while I will refer to my students with the ‘chan’ honorific, am I understood?”

“Yes, Minato-sensei,” Sayo mumbled nervously.

Chiyu glanced between Sayo and Yukina; still a little bewildered, she said, “Ok, Minato-sensei.”

“Good,” Yukina strode powerfully towards the girls desks; her aura made Sayo shrink down as Yukina stood in front of her. “Sayo-chan, tell me, in English, what is the name of our band?”

Sayo stared down at her desk; she was ashamed to admit, even to herself, she was feeling much more than confusion because of this peculiar situation. Something about the way Yukina could come and dominate a room, even if she was doing something ridiculous, evoked something within Sayo. Her crush she thought could finally be laid to rest came bursting back up to her heart. Sayo knew Yukina was still waiting for an answer; if she waited too long Chiyu might also get suspicious and Sayo had no intention of ruining her relationships with both girls she was interested in at the same time.

Sayo cleared her throat and raised her head, “ ** _Roselia_**.”

Yukina pinched the bridge of her nose, “No, Sayo-chan…” She smacked Sayo’s desk hard with her ruler; making the two ‘students’ jolt again. “No nononono NO!”

“But… she said it right!” Chiyu piped up.

“Your pronunciation was… ok, sure, but you missed the most **important** thing when it comes to speaking English,” Yukina explained, “It’s all about the **emotion**!”

Sayo turned to Chiyu, “Is that true, Tamade-san? I’m afraid my English skills are somewhat lacking as well.”

“I have no idea what she’s on about,” Chiyu stated with a deadpan expression.

“Sayo-chan, where does the name come from?” Yukina asked.

“From the names of two flowers, Rose and Camellia.”

“Correct,” Yukina nodded proudly. “When you say our name in English you must also remember that it comes with the image of ‘cool’.”

Sayo scratch her head, “Wait so… when I say it am I thinking about emotions, flowers or ‘cool’?”

“All of it!” Yukina shouted, “Like this…” Yukina began making a series of strange hand gestures finishing with her hands cupped together on one side; She stared Sayo and Chiyu down with a serious expression and said, “ ** _Roseria_!**”

Chiyu quickly slapped her hands over her mouth to try and contain her laughter while Sayo stared in utter shock.

Yukina returned to a neutral position, “Now you do it, just like that, you too, Chu2-chan.”

Sayo and Chiyu once again exchanged confused glances before deciding to play along.

Sayo awkwardly tried to mimic Yukina’s movements, fumbling through most of it, then ended in a pose similar to Yukina’s, “ ** _R-Roselia_** …”

Chiyu just flailed her arms around randomly then finished in the same pose, “ ** _ROSELIA_**!” She said much more confidently and clearly than the other two.

Sayo buried her face in her hands, “That was so embarrassing…” She looked up as she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

Chiyu looked back at her with a soft expression, “I don’t know, I think you look really cute when you’re silly!”

“C-Cute…” Sayo’s cheeks reddened, “…T-That makes it worse…”

“Let us move on to the next name…” Yukina began.

Chiyu excited raised her hand, “Minato-sensei! Minato-sensei! **_Can you please explain the difference between English ‘L’ and ‘R’_**?”

Yukina blinked a few times; not understanding a word of Chiyu’s in-English question. She waved her ruler casually, “Moving on to the next name…”

Chiyu’s eyes went wide; she stifled another laugh as she kicked at the bottom of her desk.

“Chu2-chan, since you are such an English expert, how about you tell the class how to say your band’s name!” Yukina commanded.

Chiyu smirked and looked over to Sayo confidently. Chiyu felt a sudden urge to impress the guitarist and knew she had the skills to do it. She spoke confidently and fluently, “ ** _Of course! My band is called ‘Raise A Suilen’! There are five members; myself, Layer, Masking, Lock and Pareo. Together we are the greatest band in the world_**!”

Sayo smiled at her, “Tamade-san, that was amazing! Your English speaking skills are really something.”

Chiyu coolly leaned back in chair, “What that? Naw that wasn’t anything special.”

“No need to be humble,” Sayo shook her head lightly, “You have obviously worked hard at it, similarly to your music, and I think that’s something to be proud of.”

Sayo’s statement actually made the confidant and calm Chiyu start to feel bashful. She shyly scratched at her blushing cheeks, “Well… thanks…”

Yukina nodded along, “Yes yes, it would be rather impressive…” Her expression immediately shifted; suddenly becoming scarily stern, “… if it wasn’t **all wrong**! I said **E-MO-TION**! No English speaking person could possibly understand that gibberish; even I barely did!”

Chiyu crossed her arms and mumbled, “That’s because you can’t speak English at all!”

Sayo giggled into her hands; annoying Yukina further.

“I can tell you’re missing the point,” Yukina huffed. “You see, Raise A Suilen means to raise the Japanese ‘sudare’ curtain, ok?”

Chiyu sighed in an exasperated manner, “I know… It’s my band! I named it!”

“Let me ask you this then…” Yukina stepped confidently in front of Chiyu, “Did you, at point in your speech, raise a curtain?”

“What… does that even mean?” Sayo asked befuddled.

“Like this…” Yukina took her position at the front of the room. Yukina leaned her body forward, taking her arms down low, “ ** _Raise_** …” she then flung her body and arms in a sharp upward motion, “… **_A Suilen_**!”

Chiyu burst into laughter; unable to control it at all this time, “What even was that!? Why are you opening a shutter door?”

“Ok, I think that’s quite enough,” Sayo rose from her seat.

“Sit down, Sayo-chan, class is not finished yet!” Yukina yelled.

“Minato-san, I have better things to do than waste time with this nonsense. For that matter, so do you, like practice.” Sayo sent Yukina a suspicious glare, “What has gotten into you that you would prioritise **this** over meeting up with Roselia?”

Yukina’s powerful aura melted away; leaving her shyly playing with her ruler, “Well… you see…”

“Yeah, now that I think about it, you were acting pretty weird when you contacted me earlier,” Chiyu mused, “I couldn’t tell if you were asking me out, or setting me up on a date with Sayo, or what.”

“T-There’s a reason for that…” Yukina muttered.

“A Date!?” Sayo eyes widen; she looked back and forth between the girls in confusion. Eventually coming to settle on Chiyu, “You were… interested in me?”

“Of course,” Chiyu said casually. She stood from her chair and made her way to Sayo, “Like I was saying earlier, I do find your skill quite admirable, plus…” Chiyu stretched up and began patting Sayo’s head, “I knew you’d be even cuter when you got flustered.”

“I-I’m not cute!” Sayo blurted out; her cheeks becoming a deep crimson.

“When you entered the classroom I assumed it really was a setup for the two of us,” Chiyu explained, “but then Yukina came in, and if that wasn’t confusing enough… well you know where it went.”

“Yes, speaking of…” Sayo turned back to Yukina, “… Your explanation?”

Yukina placed her ruler down on the teacher’s desk; she let out a sigh, feeling like she had let herself down as her plan seemed to crumble, and she began to explain, “You see I called you both here because I desire for the three of us to be closer. I **knew** if there was just some excuse for the three of us to be alone we would be able to get along.”

“While I do agree that’s a good goal, and despite the strangeness I do think it was effective; I already feel closer to Tamade-san,” Sayo warmly smiled down to Chiyu who readily smiled back at her. “Though I have to ask, why was this so important to you all of a sudden?”

“And why the English class setup?” Chiyu added.

Yukina nervously fiddle with her fingers, “I thought if you saw me in a scenario that was rather different from the usual, it might trigger some reaction in you, and you two might… see me in a different light.”

“A different light? In what sense?” Sayo asked.

“Oh, I get it,” Chiyu smirked devilishly, “Both of us, eh? How bold of you, Yukina, but I guess I should expect nothing less from you.”

“What do you mean, Tamade-san? Have you figured out something I haven’t?”

“Well you remember how I thought she was either asking me out or hooking us up originally? Turns out it’s both!” Chiyu laughed.

“Both?” Sayo gave Chiyu a quizzical look, “How can it be both? Unless… oh…” She looked to Yukina, “Minato-san, does this mean that you have… feelings for both Tamade-san and myself?”

“Yes, Sayo, I apologise if this disgusts you but… it is how I feel,” Yukina hung her head low in a gentle sob. “I have been reflecting recently… I felt the events of the band competition had a more profound effect on me than I realized, and I started to think about my future… what I wanted.”

Yukina wiped the tears from her eyes and raised her head to meet Sayo’s gaze, “My passion for music has not changed, but now… it is accompanied by a new image. One where at the end of day I’m living with the girls… **both** of the girls I know are perfect for me. It may seem sudden, but I’ve never been one to mince words, have I?”

Yukina’s look changed; becoming confidant and full of passion, “Sayo, Chu2, I love you, and I want the three of us to be girlfriends. So… what do you say…?”

Chiyu shrugged, “Sure.”

Yukina was stunned; the answer was so quick she was unsure she heard right, “S-sure? As in… you would really be happy in a three person relationship? One that includes me?”

“I keep telling you two, I came here hoping I was getting one of you, ending up with both just seems like a good deal to me,” Chiyu gave them a cheeky wink, “Besides, the world’s best producer deserves to have a hot girl on either side of her anyway.”

The two looked to Sayo, who still appeared baffled by the whole proposal, “I-I just… don’t know… about any of this…”

Chiyu suddenly seemed a lot less confident; her spirit drained away and looked a bit annoyed, more at herself than anyone else, “It’s ‘cause of me right? I mean, you obviously like Yukina but I guess you wouldn’t really have reason to be interested in me that way…”

“Actually, Tamade-san, to be honest… I almost asked you out before, well… English class started,” Sayo laughed. “I’m hesitant because I’m wondering if we can make this work… how can we be sure?”

Yukina took Sayo’s hand in her own, “Sayo, we can’t be sure of anything when it comes to the future… not unless we ourselves are passionate about it and put in the effort to **make** it happen.”

Chiyu stepped closer; grabbing Sayo and Yukina’s free hands, “Just like with our music, right? Raise A Suilen and Roselia will be the best because of their members; this relationship with the best because **it’s us**!”

“If you two truly believe that then…” Sayo gave each of their hands a loving squeeze, “I want to try… and **make** this work too!”

“ ** _Beautiful! Excellent!_** ” Chiyu yelled joyfully.

“I don’t understand, that’s a good thing you just said, right?” Yukina tilted her head curiously.

Sayo and Chiyu shared a laugh. When Yukina started to seem annoyed and was about to object; she was silenced as her two new girlfriends wrapped their arms around her in an affectionate hug and each gave her a small kiss on either cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, hopefully you enjoyed this silly refence fic to a great online series of vids. It's also my first time writing for Chu2 so I hope I did good by her.
> 
> It took a lot longer to get this out then I hoped, I wanted it to be out in November so I could get working on two Christmas-y story ideas I have, but I've been busy so this was the earliest time. It also ended up a bit shorter and a little more rushed than originally intended but hopefully you liked it anyway.
> 
> Anyway, I don't think there's anything else to say so let me know what you think of this! I do have a bit of a tradition to make up my own character cards for my stories, usually I make 5 like an event story but I guess here I'll just do 3.
> 
> Yukina Minato (4-Star Happy Type) [Passionate Teacher]
> 
> Sayo Hikawa (4-Star Happy Type) [Confused Student]
> 
> Chiyu Tamade (4-Star Happy Type) [Fluent Smart-Alec]


End file.
